In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Tubing is used for various purposes, such as for wire/cable routing or for fluid conveyance. For example, a fluid conveyance may involve a gas conveyance in a context of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) tube, such as for conveying a forced air. Likewise, a fluid conveyance may involve a liquid conveyance in a context of a liquid piping tube, such as for conveying a forced water.
The tubing may be structured such that a fluid leakage may occur therefrom. Such fluid leakage may lead to various undesired outcomes. For example, the fluid leakage may lead to a change in a fluid pressure or a thermal energy in the tubing. Further, the fluid leakage may lead to a fluid exhaust from the tubing, which may be dangerous if hot or contaminated. Moreover, the fluid leakage may lead to a particle exhaust from the tubing, which may be dangerous if hot or contaminated. For example, if the tubing is used in venting a dryer, then a lint may exit the tubing, which may cause a room containing the tubing to become dirty or polluted. Further, if the dryer dries based on burning a gas, such as a natural gas, then the gas may travel within the tubing and leak from the tubing, which may cause a health hazard, especially if the gas is hot, or an explosion in the room containing the tubing. For example, if the room is a sterile room, such as for biological/medical purposes or manufacturing purposes, and the tubing exhibits the fluid leakage, then the room may become contaminated. Therefore, there is a desire to minimize the fluid leakage from the tubing.